Douleur Eternelle
by Yunny-Chan
Summary: [Complete]Quatre fait une fugue a cause de quelqu'un...(Je suis vraiment nulle pour les resumes dsl)
1. Douleur Eternelle1

**DOULEUR ETERNELLE**

**Auteur : Yunny-Chan **

**Base: GUNDAM WING**

**Genre : Yaoi, Deathfic, un jour peut être j'écrirais quelque chose qui finira bien ^^**

**Couple : Surprise !**

**Dislaimer : Sont pas a moi **

**Pitite note : Les ************** veulent dire qu'il s'agit d'une autre personne**

***~___~***

**Une absence. **

**Un silence pesant.**

**Une atmosphère oppressante.**

**Dehors les démons des éléments :**

**Pluie battante, éclairs, vent.**

**Serait-ce la colère divine pour avoir perdu l'Ange ?**

**Le Dieu le sent, cet étrange sentiment qui le ronge**

**C'est SON Ange**

**Le tic-tac inquiétant d'une horloge**

**Des battements de cœurs de plus en plus rapides**

**Des sentiments qui s'éveillent**

**Peur inquiétude détresse**

**Des yeux rivés sur le téléphone obstinément silencieux **

**Un des hommes se lèvent **

**Se dirigeant vers la fenêtre **

**Il observe les gouttes de d'eau coulées le long de son reflet**

**A moins que ce ne soit ses larmes **

**Celles qu'il retient depuis sa tendre enfance…**

**Ou plutôt depuis sa douloureuse enfance**

**Ses yeux cherchent à transpercés l'obscurit**

**A percé les ténèbres de son enfance pour retrouver enfin le soleil de son futur**

**Mais comme d'habitude, il est bercé par des désillusions**

**Il ferme les yeux**

**Il ne peut pas**

**Il ne doit pas !**

**Car IL lui a appris l'espoir, IL lui a donn**

**Alors, il faut espér**

**Quitte à être déçu…**

**L'espoir fait vivre, et LUI c'est la Vie**

**IL la savoure, la caresse, la frôle**

**Elle le rend pure tendre et doux**

**IL aime les autres et les autres l'aime**

**Même lui**

**Ce Dieu sinistre **

**Cet être qui sème la peine et la tristesse**

**Son nom et synonyme de désolation**

**C'est la Mort…**

**Et la Mort aime la Vie**

**Mais, il ne sait pas si la Vie l'aime de la même manière**

**Il espère**

**Encore et toujours…**

******************

**Une fugue**

**Un vide **

**Il ne sent rien à part les gouttes de pluies sur son visage**

**…Mêlées a ses larmes…**

**Il est parti, il s'est enfui, il l'a quitt**

**Il l'a abandonné alors qu'il lui avait promis de ne jamais partir**

**D'être toujours là a ses côtés**

**Mais il l'a échou**

**Encore **

**A cause de lui**

**De cet être Parfait**

**De Heero Yuy**

**Il savait pourtant ce qu'il ressentait**

**Il s'était confessé auprès du pilote**

**Il lui avait tout avoué, son mal-être, ce sentiment d'être anormal, cette étrange attirance pour leur ami…Cet amour…**

**Mais lui, il l'avait trompé, il lui a volé cet être tant aim**

**Il lui a brisé son cœur**

**Ce sont des dégâts que rien ne pourra réparer**

**Ils sont trop profonds**

**Trop bien attachés…**

**Ses yeux azurs rencontrent les ténèbres du ciel**

**Les ténèbres…**

**Comme lui**

**Partout où il ira, IL le hantera…**

**_Duo_**

**Rien que son nom et son cœur s'échauffe (1)**

**Il l'a totalement envahi**

**Il a volé son cœur et son âme **

**Il est son obsession**

**Quand il ferme les yeux, c'est SON visage qui apparaît**

**Quand quelqu'un parle, c'est SA voix qu'il entend**

**Quand on le touche, c'est SA peau qui vient caresser la sienne**

**IL est une drogue**

**Et lui en est devenu dépendant…**

**Il ferme les yeux**

**Il entend sa voix dans sa tête, des souvenirs reviennent**

**De si doux souvenirs**

**_…Quatre, tu viens avec moi…_**

**_…Quatre vient a côtés de moi, sinon on ne sera pas tous sur la photo…_**

**_…Quatre, j'aime pas quand tu es triste fais moi un sourire…_**

**_…Quatre… _**

**Il rouvre ses yeux**

**Ils sont vides**

**Plus d'émotions**

**Plus d'étincelles**

**Non…Juste deux yeux bleus**

**''Il ne me reste qu'une seule solution"**

**A suivre**

***~___~***

**Yunny-Chan : Le premier chap. et fini, si ça vous a plu reviewez sinon reviewez quand même **

*********

**(1) ****Yunny-Chan : A mon avis, il n'y a pas que le cœur qui s'échauffe ^^**


	2. Douleur Eternelle2

**DOULEUR ETERNELLE**

**Auteur :**** Yunny-Chan **

**Base :**** GUNDAM WING**

**Genre : Yaoi et death fic**

**Couple : 1+2+1, 2+4 4+2 **

**Dislaimer : Sont pas a moi mais je continues à espérer !!!**

**Je voulais remercier Yami-Rose1 et aalenir pour leur review, ça m'a fait très plaisir ^^. J'espère que ce chapitre sera plus clair ^^**

**Petite note : Désolé pour la mise en page, mais j'avoues avoir beaucoup de pb avec ff.net, alors si quelqu'un veut me venir en aide…**

***~___~***

**Le temps passait de plus en plus lentement**

**Le garçon s'inquiétait toujours autant**

**Ses compagnons l'avaient quittés depuis longtemps**

**Disant tous qu'au matin leur ami les aurait rejoints**

**Mais lui, il savait que c'était faux**

**Il le connaissait bien**

**Quatre faisait toujours les choses jusqu'au bout**

**Il le sentait**

**Il ne reviendrait pas…**

**Il pris sa veste, Il ne pouvait pas rester la comme ça a rien faire**

**L'attendre ne servirait a rien**

**Il valait mieux le chercher**

**Il aurait plus de chance de le retrouver, de le comprendre**

**Oui…Il ne le comprenait pas, il ne comprenait pourquoi il était parti depuis plus de trois jours**

**Pourquoi il l'avait abandonn**

**Pourquoi l'avoir quitté alors qu'il lui avait promis de ne jamais le quitter ?**

**Il n'avait pas les réponses à ces questions**

**Mais il avait déjà quelques idées sur les raisons du départ de son ami**

**Depuis le jour ou il lui avait annoncé qu'il était avec Heero**

**Quatre avait chang**

**Il était plus sombre**

**Plus triste**

**Il n'était devenu que l'ombre de lui même**

**Le Quatre qu'il connaissait avait disparu…**

**Dehors, la folie des éléments s'était calmée**

**Seul le vent subsister **

**Seul son souffle froid **

**Seule sa morsure glacée**

**Lui seul…**

**Aucune trace d'un sourire chaleureux**

**D'un regard éclatant de joie**

**De parole douce**

**De geste de réconfort**

**Non…Juste le froid de l'abandon**

**Il tourna son regard embrumé par les larmes vers la falaise**

**Il y vit une frêle silhouette**

**Encore une âme souhaitant en finir avec la vie**

**Il soupira, combien de fois lui aussi avait-il voulu en finir avec la vie ?**

**Il regarda avec attention la personne sur la falaise**

**Un corps fin**

**De courts cheveux**

**Une personne de petite taille…**

**Un éclair déchira le ciel**

**Eclairant un instant cette créature perdue**

**Il écarquilla les yeux**

**C'était impossible…**

**Ca ne pouvait pas être lui**

**Jamais il ne voudrait en finir avec la vie**

**Mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi s'inquiétait-il ?**

**Pourquoi les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient-ils ainsi ?**

**Il s'élança vers la falaise avec l'espoir d'arriver a temps**

**A suivre******

***~___~***

**Yunny-Chan : Et voilou le chap. deux et fini !!!!!!!!!!**

**Duo : Et t'en ais fière ?**

**Yunny-Chan : Ben oui, j'ais lutté pour l'écrire !!!**

**Duo : ben vu son contenu on dirait pas**

**Yunny-Chan : Buhh t'es trop méchant, Quat vient me réconforter !!!!!**

**Heero : Baka tu l'as laissé sur la falaise !**

**Yunny-Chan : T__T Sont tous contre moi !!**

**Duo : C'est normal!!!**

**Yunny-Chan : Reviewez pour réconforter une pauvre auteuse qui déprime !!!!!!**


	3. Douleur Eternelle3

**DOULEUR ETERNELLE**

**Auteur : Yunny-Chan alias YCW**

**Wufei : YCW ?**

**Yunny-Chan : vi !!!**

**Duo : Et c'est pourquoi le ''W" ?**

**Yunny-Chan: Yunny-Chan WINNER!!!!!!!!!**

**Tous : -__-°**

**Yunny-Chan: Ben quoi?**

**Wufei:**** Rien rien****…**

**Base:**** GUNDAM WING**

**Genre : Yaoi, POV de Quatre et POV de Duo, deathfic **

**Couple : 1+2+1, 2+4, 4+2**

**Dislaimer : Sont pas a moi**

**PETITE ANNONCE : alors, voila, je chercher une bêta lectrice, donc, si ça intéresse quelqu'un envoyer un pitit mail à cette adresse fanelyuna@aol.com **

***~___~***

**POV de Quatre**

**La falaise….**

**Tu as toujours aimait venir ici**

**Quand tu déprimais**

**Quand tu avais besoin de solitude**

**C'est ton endroit**

**C'est pourquoi je veux en finir ici**

**Pour que même dans la mort, ton être soit avec moi**

**Pour que je te sente près de moi au moment ou tout finira**

**_Lâche_**

**Ce mot résonne dans ma tête**

**Il me hante**

**Je sais que j'agis comme tel**

**Mais c'est la seule solution**

**Ainsi toi aussi tu souffrira comme j'ais souffert**

**Ou du moins je l'espère **

**Tu souffriras si tu tiens un tant soit peu a moi**

**J'ais froid, je suis tremp**

**Mais ça ne m'inquiète pas plus**

**Ca n'a plus d'importance maintenant **

**Je sors un couteau**

**C'est le tien**

**Celui auquel tu tiens le plus**

**Celui qui vient de ton enfance**

**Seul souvenir d'une vie parsemé de mort**

**Et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça finira**

**Non…au contraire c'est ce soir que tout commence…**

**Je sais que tu arrives**

**Tu es derrière**

**Je te sens**

**Tu as peur**

**Tu pense venir a temps**

**Mais tu te trompes**

**La lame caresse doucement ma peau**

**Je frissonne**

**J'appuis de plus en plus**

**Le sang commence à couler sur mon poignet**

**Il est chaud alors que je suis froid**

**Mon autre poignet subit le même supplice**

**Je lâche le couteau**

**Le sang coule abondamment**

**Il emporte avec lui ma vie**

**Mes souvenirs**

**Mes…espoirs**

**Tu n'es plus qu'a quelques mètres**

**Tu arrivera a temps **

**Mais pas pour me sauver **

**Juste pour souffrir…**

**Je tombe a genoux**

**Mes forces me lâchent**

**Je respire profondément**

**Sentir une dernière fois l'odeur des vagues qui se fracasse en bas de la falaise**

**Sentir le léger bruissement des arbres dans le vent**

**Avant de sentir tes bras m'entourer**

**J'enfouie mon visage dans ton cou**

**Pour connaître ton odeur**

**Ta chaleur**

**Pour te connaître**

**Tu pleures **

**Tu sais qu'il n'y  a plus d'espoir**

**Pour toi comme pour moi**

**''Pourquoi ?"**

**Je te regarde une dernière fois **

**Je ne te vois pas très bien**

**Tout devient flou**

**''Parce que je t'aime…"**

**Tu me serres plus dans tes bras**

**Tu pleures  toujours **

**C'est bien**

**Il faut que tu souffres toi aussi**

**Mes forces s'affaiblissent de plus en plus**

**Mais je veux savoir**

**Je veux connaître la réponse à la question  que je me suis si souvent pos**

**''Et toi ?"**

**Mes dernières forces me quittent…**

**Je n'entends plus rien**

**Je ne vois plus rien**

**Sauf ta silhouette qui devient toujours plus floue**

**Tes lèvres bougent mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elles disent**

**Cette réponse que j'attendais tant**

**Je ne la connaîtrais…Jamais…**

***~___~***

**POV de Duo**

**Je cours**

**Le plus vite possible**

**Mais, déjà, tu t'écroules**

**Mon cœur se serre **

**Je ne te sauverai pas**

**Je le sens**

**Je suis près de toi**

**Je te sers dans mes bras**

**Il y a beaucoup de sang autour de nous**

**Beaucoup trop…**

**Tu vas mourir**

**Je le sais**

**''-Pourquoi ?**

**-Parce que je t'aime…"**

**Je te serre plus contre moi**

**Je ne veux pas que tu meures !**

**Je ne veux pas te perdre**

**Pas comme tous les autre**

**Pas comme le père Maxwell et Sœur Helen**

**''-Et toi ?"**

**Je te regarde**

**Je cherche l'espoir en toi**

**L'espoir que tu vivras**

**Avec moi, a mes côtés**

**Mais déjà un voile se forme sur tes yeux océans**

**Tu ne vois plus, tu n'entends plus…**

**''Je t'aime aussi Quatre"**

**…Et tu ne respire plus**

**Tu es parti**

**C'est…fini…**

**Et c'est de ma faute**

**Parce que je t'ai fais souffrir**

**Tu ne t'ais pas suicider**

**C'était un assassinat**

**Et le coupable, c'est moi !**

**J'essuie mes larmes**

**Pour mieux te voir**

**Tu es toujours aussi beau**

**Ma main tremblante caresse ton visage**

**Tes yeux clos, tes joues douces**

**Et tes lèvres vermeilles…**

**Tes lèvres…**

**Combien de fois j'en ais rêv ?**

**Combien de fois j'ai voulue les touchées ?**

**Combien de fois ais-je voulues les embrassées ?**

**Des milliers de fois…**

**Je m'approche de tes lèvres doucement**

**Jusqu'à ce que je les sente contre les miennes**

**Elles sont salées**

**Mais je sens encore leur saveur d'origine**

**Sucrées et fruitée**

**Je m'écarte de toi**

**Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire maintenant**

**Je t'emmène avec moi ou je te laisse ici ?**

**Je pars ou je reste ?**

**Ou bien encore…**

**Je vois le reflet de la lune brillait sur la lame du couteau**

**Je souris en voyant lequel tu as choisi**

**Tu avais tout prévu, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Tu savais que j'allais venir**

**Et tu sais sûrement ce que je vais faire…**

**Je prends délicatement le couteau **

**Caressant la lame**

**Mes mains sont pleines de sang**

**De ton sang !**

**Je lève la lame**

**Le silence surnaturel créer autour de nous une atmosphère quasi religieuse**

**Un éclair déchire le ciel**

**Au même moment, la douleur déchire ma poitrine**

**Avec mes dernières forces, je t'allonge doucement sur le sol et je m'étends à ton côt**

**Je te prends dans mes bras**

**Et te regarde une dernière fois…**

**Avant de lâcher un dernier soupir**

**Avant…de Mourir…**

***~___~***

**En haut**

**Dans un ciel parsemé d'étoile**

**La lune**

**Témoin éternel **

**Observait ces deux être liés a jamais par ce lien indestructible qu'est la mort**

**FIN**

***~___~***

**Yunny-Chan : Et voilou une fic de finie**

**Quatre : Je suis mort….Encore…**

**Yunny-Chan : vi, mais a la base personne devait mourir T__T**

**Wufei : Alors pourquoi les as tu tués ?**

**Yunny-Chan : Ben parce que j'aime bien que mon quatrounet il souffre, puis comme on dit, qui aime bien châtie bien**

**Duo : Oui mais la c'est plus châtier mais tuer**

**Yunny-Chan : Ben justement ça prouve que j'aime beaucoup beaucoup mon pitit Quatre !**

**Quatre : Pauvre de moi**

**Yunny-Chan : Bon promis, la prochaine fic, il y auras pas de mort, enfin pas trop ^^**

**Wufei : On te rappellera cette promesse**

**Yunny-Chan (comme si n'avait pas entendu): Mais il faut motiver l'autrice, pour cela laissez une pitite review SVP chers lecteurs**

**Wufei : Si tu en as !**

**Yunny-Chan : ^^°**


End file.
